TheWalkingDead-AllTheLittleThings (Chap 1)
by OkiNikazu
Summary: The WalkingDead video games meet youtubers! Spawner and her slightly older brother, Toby Turner, were just "nonchalantly" waiting for Pewdie and Cry to meet them in a rundown van. When they go there, they met a young girl named Clementine, and an old guy named Lee... Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**_He was dead._**

**_Lets start with that!_**

**_He left me here._**

**_Alone on the first day._**

**_I saw it first hand._**

**_I just woke up._**

**_Walked outside._**

**_And there he was._**

**_A gun to his head._**

**_When I screamed out to him..._**

**_it was to late..._**

* * *

**Chap 1~**

"Spawner!" A familiar voice snapped. "Get up!"

"F*ck off before I snap your neck," I growled, refusing to open my eyes.

"You seem to be in a good mood," The voice chuckled.

"Toby!"**(YES. THE TOBY. THE TOBY TURNER. OF YOUTUBE...yeah)** I snapped. "Ten more minutesssssssssssss!"

"Rise and shine!" I opened my right eye just in time to see my slightly older brother steal my blanket and toss it outside of the van.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" I yelled.

"We have visitors today!" Toby said cheerfully. "To start a group!"

"I honestly don't give a sh*t," I growled. Hey, don't judge me! I am NOT a morning person. And then there was...the incident...

"It's better than being mauled by zombies!" Toby chuckled. There was a knock on the door of our ripped up and destroyed van. "That must be them!" He rushed to answer the door. I just grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over myself.

_"Why wont the world just go away!?" _I wondered. I just grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over myself.

"Well who's this little ray of sunshine?" A voice chuckled.

"F*ck off," I flipped the stranger off without looking at him.

"Ohhhh! She just flipped you off Cry! XD" Another voice laughed.

"Shut up Pewds..." The voice of the guy I flipped off mumbled.

_"Cry? Pewds?" _I wondered. _"Odd names... but they sound oddly familiar..." _

"Spawner! Be nice!" Toby ordered me.

"Fine fine..." I sighed, sitting up and rubbing my eye.

"...Spawner? You mean...THE Spawner?" The Pewds guy asked.

"Just woke up and I'm already famous," I chuckled.

"That's your little sister!?" The Cry guy asked. "The one you found on the streets a year ago?"

"First of all I'm not that little," I said while yawning. "I'm only a few years younger than him. I'm your guys' age!"

"Yeah but your adorable, so the word 'Little' fits! OwO Plus your super cute, so I can call you Cutecutecute! **(Toby fans will understand)**" Toby said. Before I was about to respond that I'm NOT adorable, and I'm deadly as f*ck and could kill all of them with a snap of my fingers, we heard a yell for help.

"What was that?" I asked, sticking my head out the door, just in time to see a older guy hop a fence. He started stumbling towards a house, and I saw a large gash cut on his leg.

"You know that guy?" Cry asked.

"Not in the slightest..." I opened the door a bit so I could go help the guy, but Toby pulled me back in.

"Not a good idea..." He said.

"He obviously needs help though!" I complained. Pewdie moved to look out the door and saw the older guy walk into a house.

"Think he lives there?" Pewdie asked.

"Never seen him before," Toby tapped his chin.

"Well lets go find out!" Pewdie said, hopping out of the van.

"YAY!" I cheered, following him out the door.

"Well wait up!" Cry told us, hopping out the door, followed by Toby.

"What's he doing...?" I asked, sticking my head in through the back door. The man was looking at a kids drawing, and started walking into the kitchen. And THATS when he slipped on the large puddle of blood. Me, Pewdie, and Cry all had to cover our mouths to stop ourselves from laughing. Did it work though? Not in the slightest. We all collapsed in laughter, and the man turned to us.

"Who's there!?" The man asked.

"Ummm..." I said. "George Washington?"

"I'm serious..." The man said.

"Who are YOU?" Cry asked.

"Lee..." The man said.

"Do you live here?" Pewdie asked.

"Why do you care?" Lee asked. "Do YOU live here?"

"If backyards count," I said matter of facterly.

"Ok..." The man said. "Were one of you in the woods like, 2 minutes ago?"

"No," Toby answered. "Somebody was there?"

"Yes," Lee answered. "I was being chased by zombies, and I saw a little girl." He looked at me when he said that.

_'The day just started, and people keep calling me little!' _I thought, kind of annoyed.

"She disappeared when I called for help though," Lee finished his explanation.

"You think she lives here?" Pewds asked.

"Maybe..." Lee said. Then we heard a small noise coming from the kitchen, and we all rushed inside.

"Where's that coming from?" Toby asked.

"Found it!" I said, opening a drawer and pulling out a walkie talkie.

"H...hello?" A young voice asked.

"Hello!" I said into the talkie.

"Your in my house..." The voice said.

"I guess she does live here!" Pewds said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"And WHERE are you?" Cry added to my question.

"I'm Clementine, and I'm in the tree house, see?" The voice responded. We all turned to look out the kitchen window, and looked at the tree house. The door slightly opened and a head popped out and waved.

"I see ya," I told her, waving back with a smile.

"Who...are you?" Clementine asked.

"I'm Spawner," I answered. "The brunette guy is my older brother Toby, the blonde is Pewdie, the old guy is Lee, and the guy with the mask is Cry."

"We wont hurt you," Lee added.

"How old are you, Clem?" Pewdie asked.

"Eight," The girl answered.

"Where are yer parents?" I asked.

"Savannah, I think...where the boats are." Clem told us.

"They left you by yourself!?" Cry asked.

"They left me with a babysitter...but then this all happened..." She said.

"How long have you been left alone?" I asked.

"Two days," Clementine said.

"And your alright?" Pewdie asked.

"Yeah. I hide up in my tree house. Those monsters cant climb trees..." Clem said.

"That's smart," Lee said. And then she screamed. A loud scream, that alerted us all. We spun around, right in time to see a zombie jump me.

* * *

**END OF CHAP 1.  
**

**MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll try to upload soon!  
**


	2. Chap 2 MEETING NEW PEOPLE!

**Recap: **Clem screamed. A loud scream, that alerted us all. We spun around, right in time to see a zombie jump me.

* * *

**Chap 2~ **

"OH FAHK!" Cry and Pews yelled.

"Cutecutecute!" Toby cried out to me. I struggled to get away from the zombie, but it was holding me down. Luckily I freed my leg, and kicked the zombie in the face, flying it backward. I scooted back until I reached the back of a counter. Standing up, I tried running out of the kitchen, but slipped on the puddle of blood.

"Now's not the time for slipping!" Cry said.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO!" I said, scrambling up and attempting to run to the door. But the zombie grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Getting a good look at the monster, I realized it was a teenage girl.

_'This must be Clementine's babysitter!' _I thought while trying to pull away from the zombie. Right when I thought I was doomed, and was going to be eaten, Lee kicked the zombie off of me. I scooted closer to the door, just to find it was open. I looked up and saw Clementine standing in the doorway, holding a hammer. I quickly grabbed it and turned back to the zombie, which was advancing on me again. I swung the hammer and hit the poor zombie in the head. Nothing seemed to change. I swung the hammer again and hit it dead in the head. It seemed to damage it a bit. I swung once more and the hammer slightly got stuck in the zombie's skull, but it was still alive. Blood splattered out of the skull and onto me and Clem.

_'Please let it be forth times the charm, PLEASE let it be forth times the charm...' _I pulled out the hammer and swung it for what I was hoping to be the last time. This time it got stuck in the skull in between her eyes. She fell onto the ground. Dead.

_'Wasn't it already dead...?' _I wondered. But I just shook my head.

"Cutecutecute!" Toby said. I looked up from the zombie girl and saw Toby, Cry, Pewds, and Lee run over to me.

"Are you OK!?" Cry asked, helping me up from the ground. I nodded my head and turned to look at Clem.

"Thanks kid," I chuckled, ruffling her hair. Well... hat. I ruffled the cute little sports hat she was wearing.

"No problem," She said shyly. She looked at the zombie and took a step back to avoid getting blood poured on her. "Did you kill it?"

"I think something else killed it," Lee answered for me. "Before the hammer."

"What should we do now?" Pewdie asked.

"Probably get help before the sun goes down," Cry answered.

"Good idea, It's not safe at night," Clementine said. We all stepped out of the house to join Clem, and Lee took her hand.

"Lets go," He said. We started walking down the porch steps, but I felt to bigger hands take mine. Ignoring my tiny blush, I glanced to my right and saw Pewdie, and glanced to my left and saw Cry. We finished walking down the steps and up to a closed gate. I looked on the other side of it, and saw to guys moving cars.

"We're never gonna make it back if we don't hurry up!" One of the guys said.

"Aw, and tonight's taco night!" The other one said. Cry opened the gate and we all walked outside. They didn't seem to notice us, so I gave an awkward cough to get them to turn to us.

"Woah! Don't hurt us man!" The first guy said.

"Don't worry, we aren't one of those...things," Lee said.

"Oh good," The first guy sighed. "For a second I thought you were all gonna give us the chomp."  
_'We look like those monsters?' _I wondered. I turned to look at everyone and saw we were all pretty much covered in blood. _'I guess we kinda do...' _

"I'm Shawn, and my friend here is Chet," The first guy said. He had dark black shaggy hair, and the 'Chet' guy had light brown hair.

"I'm Lee," Lee said. "This is Clementine, Spawner, Cry, Toby, and Pewdie."

"Hi," Chet said, leaning down to Clem's height and waving a hand. Clem continued standing behind Lee, but gave a small smile.

"Friends, what are you doing?" Cry asked.

"We need to move the cars to block off the walkers," Shawn explained. We heard a moaning sound, and turned to look at the streets. "Shit here they come!" He ran to move another car, while Chet ran to start up a truck. Lee, Toby, and Pewdie moved to help Shawn with the car, while me and Cry helped Chet with the truck.

"We can take you, your daughter, and your friends with us back to our farm," Shawn told Lee.

"I'm not her father. I'm her...babysitter," Lee said. They finally managed to move the car enough, and dived into the truck. We started driving, as the walkers were about to catch up with us.

"As for babysitters go, I think he parents owe you a tip," Shawn said, driving away. Clem looked out the window, and watched her house disappear in the distance.

**{Later that night} **

We all poured out of the truck, and my brother came to check up on me.

"Cutecutecute! Are you doing alright?" He asked.

"Just peachy, for ya know, a zombie apocalypse situation," I chuckled.

"I oughta head back home before mama's finished with dinner," Chet said, hopping back into the truck.

"See ya later," Shawn said as he watched his friend drive off.

"I cant believe you're still alive," An old voice said. I spun around to see some old guy walk up to Shawn and pulled him into a hug.

"It's hell out there, dad," Shawn said, unhugging his father. "We ought to reenforce the fence tomorrow."

"That's not necessary," Mr. Shawn's dad said. "It's pretty calm 'round these parts."

"Dad, you haven't seen what it's like out there," Shawn said.

"Your son is right, sir," Cry pitched in.

"It's really sh*tty out there," Pewdie said.

"I see you've brought guests," The old man said.

"Yeah, dad these are Lee, Clementine, Spawner, Cry, Toby, and Pewdie," Shawn said. Then he turned to us. "Guys this is my dad, Hershel Greene."

* * *

**End of Chap 2!  
**

**MEETING NEW PEOPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Hope you enjoyed! OwO**


	3. Chap 3 fences and families

**Recap- Spawner and everybody else arrived at the Greene's farm**

* * *

**Chap 3~**

"Hello, friend!" Cry said cheerfully.

"Hello..." Hershel said. He turned to Lee. "I see you've got a bad cut on your leg."

"Yeah..." Lee sighed.

"Take a seat on the porch bench, and I can dress that up. You, your daughter, and friends can sleep in the barn tonight. We have another family in there." Lee said, slightly glancing at Clementine.

"She's not his daughter," Shawn said. "He's her babysitter!"

"Babysitter?" Hershel asked. He leaned down next to Clem. "Sweetie do you KNOW this man?"

"...Yes," Clem answered. Hershel sighed and walked inside the house to get stuff to fix Lee's leg.

* * *

**So, that night Hershel fixed Lee's leg and asked some questions. We all slept in their barn, where the was also a family of three inside. Nothing much else happened, but I started getting closer to everyone. Cry and Pewds especially, and Clem was like a little sister. Hey, at least people wouldn't confuse me as the youngest anymore!**

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Toby said. "It's morning!"

"I...DON'T...CARE!" Pewdie yelled.

_'Seems like I'm not the only person here who really isn't a morning person!' _I thought, followed by a chuckle.

"We have things to do today!" Toby said.

"F*ck off Toby...I WANT SLEEP!" I rolled over on my side.

"Spawner-Chan..." Cry sighed. The barn doors opened and a ray of sunshine flew in.

"HISS!" Pewdie and I hissed. "The light! IT BURNS!" I stood up and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the new lighting. There was a guy standing in the doorway, he looked about Lee's age.

"'Bout time yall woke up!" He said.

"G'mornin to you too," I yawned.

"I'm itchy," Clem said.

"Well that's cuz you slept in a barn lil lady! Lucky you dont have spiders in your hair!" The man said. Clem gasped, causing him to chuckle. "But I bet your daddy scared them all away."

"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee," Lee said. "And this is Spawner, Clementine, Toby, Cry, and Pewdiepie."

"I'm Kenny," The man said.

"Dad! Dad!" A smaller voice said. I looked at the doorway and saw a little boy about Clem's age. "We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!"

"Be there in a second Duck," Kenny said, and the boy ran off.

"_Duck_?" Cry and I asked.

"His real name's Ken Jr, but we call him Duck cuz nothin bothers him. Like water off a duck's back," Kenny explained.

"That's clever!" Toby clapped his hands together and looked at me. "That's like you! Imma start calling you Ducky!"

"You do and you die -_-" I sighed, and Cry & Pewdie chuckled.

"FINE." Toby declared. "Then I'll just stick with Cutecutecute!" I sighed and we all started leaving the barn. _Duck _was talking to an older lady.

_'Probably his mom,' _I thought as we made our way over to them. Kenny stopped and turned to Lee.

"Word is your heading to Macon," He said.

"Family's from there, might as well see if they still are," Lee answered.

_'Are we going with?' _I wondered, looking over to Toby. He just shrugged, as if to say; _"Whatever happens happens, my little Cutecutecute!" _

"Macon's on our way, and I personally wouldn't mind bringing along some people who could smash some heads together if need be," Kenny said. "You and your friends are welcome to come with me, Duck, and my wife Katjaa."

"I'll have to talk to Clem and them all about it," Lee said.

"I understand," Kenny said, turning to his wife and Duck. "Honey, Duck, this is Lee, Spawner, Cry, Toby, Pewdie, and uh, what's the little one's name?"

"C...Clementine," Clem said shyly.

"That is a very pretty name," Katjaa said, trying to bond with Clem.

"Well we better get to work," Shawn said, all of a sudden behind Kenny. "We've seen what those _things_ out there can do. The faster we get the fence up, the better."

"I wanna build a fence!" Duck cheered happily.

"Yeah? Well I need a good watcher. You can yell at me whenever I take a water break," Shawn chuckled, him and Duck walking off.

"I can keep and eye on your little girl here on the porch," Katjaa said to Lee. And sooner than I knew it, everyone had dispersed to go work on something.

_'Well... what do I do now?!' _I wondered. I started wandering around, and decided I would just talk to everyone. I made my way over to Cry, Shawn, and Duck, who were all working on the fence. I waved at Duck, who was sitting on the truck, and saw Cry was cutting up pieces of wood. I grabbed a log and handed it to him.

"Here ya go!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh! Spawner-Chan!" Cry said happily, taking the wood and smiling. I flashed him a smile back, and I couldn't help but notice his cheeks turned a light pink. "What are ya doing?" He asked.

"Just wandering around, seeing if anyone needs help," I answered.

"Well for now we're just cutting up wood for the fence," Cry said, cutting the wood I gave him in half. I leaned down to grab another log, and handed it to Cry, who gladly excepted it. "It's really calm around here, but ya know, safety comes first," He chuckled.

"So where are ya from?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"Florida, but when I this whole thing started and I got the call from Toby to meet up with you and him, I had to come," Cry answered, cutting a log in half.

"And your family?" As soon as I asked, I immediately regretted it. He didn't answer at first.

_'Shit he's gonna hate me now...' _I sighed. "Sor-" He cut me off.

"Same thing that happens to everybody's families," He sighed.

"Cry I'm sorry," I said, looking up at him, meeting him in his mask's eyes.

"Spawner-Chan," He chuckled. He ruffled my hair and smiled. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Well you still got me and Toby as a family!" I smiled, and he laughed.

"True," He chopped a piece of wood in half. "Very true." I was about to hand him another piece of wood, but Shawn stopped me.

"That's all we need for now," He said, looking at the fence so far.

"K," Me and Cry said. He stayed to help Shawn put the boards up, but I wandered off to find more people to help.

* * *

**End of chap 3!**

**YAY FOR SHIPS! XD**

**Stay tuned!**

**AND TO ALL MY READERS...**

**i love all of you XD**


End file.
